New Life
by LilBihGirl
Summary: Kagome just move into the neigborhood. She and Inuyasha start off great, but then they have huge fight. Will they survive?


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own **Inuyasha**, the song **Dilemma,** or any **brand name **I have in Italics._

_I use only use gonna when they talk because it sounds more like real life. I use gonna when I talk to my friends so its going to be used when they talk._

_Chapter 1: _**Dilemma**

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting outside when Sango came. She had news for them about Inuyasha new neighbor.

"Inuyasha, I met your new neighbors. They're gonna be here in a little while," said Sango.

"Yea, so what's the big deal," asked Inuyasha.

"You'll see," said Sango. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at that.

"I bet your neighbor is gonna be a hot chick, damn I'd love to be you," sighed Miroku. Sango slapped him for his comment.

"Oh really. Sango is it a she?" asked Inuyasha with curiosity.

"Both of you are perverts," screamed Sango.

"Hey! How come you didn't slap Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Cuz, I didn't say anything about how hot the girl would, pervert," snorted Inuyasha.

That's when a moving truck and a car pulled across the street from them. A girl and young boy stepped out of the car. The girl was tall with long raven hair that went half way down her back. She had crystal blues with long thick eyelashes. She was wearing jean shorts with a yellow tank top that end a little below her bellybutton. Beside her was the boy who was wearing shorts that went past his knees and a big white short. He looked to be the age of twelve. He had brown eyes with the same raven.

Outside of the moving van came out a woman that appeared in her mid 40's. She had the same blue eyes and raven hair as the girl, only her hair went to the shoulder. Then she called out to them, "Souta and Kagome get your stuff out of the car and pick a room we have to have everything out of the truck in an hour."

"Okay, okay mom. Quit rushing, will ya," responded the boy.

"Souta just do what she say and be quiet. The whole car ride you wouldn't shut up, so now you can start," yelled the girl.

"Yea, yea good for nothing sister," mumbled Souta under his breathe.

"Hey! I heard that," screamed the girl to Souta. She went into the car to turn on her radio and her favorite song was on.

"Yes! I love this song," she screamed. It was Dilemma by Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland. She started sing with the song.

'_**I love and I need you  
Nelly, I love you, I do  
Need you**_

No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when Im with my Boo  
Boy, you know Im crazy over you

No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when Im with my Boo  
You know Im crazy over you'

** (across the street with Inuyasha) **

Inuyasha thought the girl was gorgeous. Immediately he felt possessive over her. But shook it away. Sango just stared at him with amusement. She and Miroku planned for the Inuyasha and Kagome to hook-up, and from the looks of it, the plan was working. Miroku also glanced at Inuyasha to see if the plan was working.

"Kagome, want some helped," cried Sango over the loud music.

"Sure, I'd love some. I never knew how much stuff I had until I had to stuff into this tiny car," Kagome yelled back.

"Okay we'll be there in a minute," scream Sango. Kagome wondered who **_'_**we_'_ll**'** was but shook it off.

"We guys you heard her. She needs help and we'll give it to her. Let's go," commanded Sango.

"I ain't helping anyone," Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh, yes you are," said Miroku and grabbed his arm and dragged him across the street with Sango.

** Inuyasha's POV**

Damn how am I dragged into these things? Oh well, I just help the girl and that will be it. I'm gonna kill Sango and Miroku for this. Then I heard the song she was playing. It was my favorite song.

'**_Uh-uh-uh-uh  
I met this chick and she just moved right up the block  
from me  
And she got the hots for me, the finest thing I need  
to see  
But oh, no, no, she got a man and a son, oh-oh, but  
thats okay  
Cause I wait for my cue and just listen, play my  
position  
Like a shortstop, pick up erything mami hittin  
And in no time I better make this friend mine and  
thats for sure  
Cause I-I never been the type to break up a happy  
home  
But theres something bout baby girl, I just cant  
leave her lone  
So tell me, ma, whats it gonna be  
She said, "You dont know what you mean to me," come  
on_**'

Then her phone rang. It was some Kouga guy. I couldn't help but be jealous for some reason. But it wasn't like it was her boyfriend, I hope.

"Oh Hey Kouga. I'd love to but I'm getting my junk in the in the house now. How about next Saturday?" asked Kagome

"Yea, sure," answered Kouga on the other end.

"Thanks see you in a little bit, Bye," Kagome ended the conversation with.

That can't be Kouga, the little punk-ass bitch that I went to high school with. Oh hell no! She isn't going out with HIM! I just want to growl but I kept it to my self so they wouldn't hear. Whatever I know for sure he is cheating on her. Oh, well not my problem.

**End of Inuyasha's POV**

"Sorry about, it was just my boyfriend. So who are you guys?" asked Kagome.

"I'm Miroku and this grumpy one beside me is Inuyasha," answered Miroku.

"Enough with the introductions! Let's get unpacking. Girl you have a lot of stuff. I'm gonna be borrowing your shit a lot," said Sango.

It took forever to unpack her stuff. Miroku helped Souta carry his stuff up the stairs, while Sango helped Miss Higurashi. That left Inuyasha to Kagome. They got along pretty well until Kouga called again. Inuyasha was outraged when she picked up the ringing phone. His blood began boiling. He hated Kouga so much she should know better than to just pick it up. Then it hit him that she doesn't know anything about his and Kouga's relationship. He thought he should tell her about it but they just met and it's not like she'll just dump her boyfriend because he hates him.

After the phone conversation was over Kagome let out a sigh, "I wonder why I'm still going out with him."

"Because you're a stupid idiot," Inuyasha answered her rhetorical question.

"I know he is cheating on me but I can't just stop going out with him," Kagome cried, "Everybody in my family loves him. They all think is the best for me, expect Souta. Souta was always there for me. God I just wanna break up with him."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his chest as she sobbed into it, "Shh, it's okay. I know how it feels to have to please people even if it hurts you."

"NO you don't. You don't know what pressure I have to be perfect. My mom's family always criticizes her ever since she got a divorce. They always say 'I knew he was no good' or 'That's what she gets for marry one of poor wealth'. Its so frustrating. Mama only has me and Souta to relay on to be perfect. Its hard since they hated Dad and we are part of him. I have to stay with Kouga," she shrieked into his chest but it came out as more of a mumble.

Inuyasha felt bad for her, "Did you try to talk to your mom about this problem. Maybe she doesn't know how it affects you?"

'**Uh-uh-uh-uh  
I see a lot in your look and I never say a word  
I know how niggas start actin trippin , and hate up  
all the girls  
And theres no way Nelly go for it  
Aint fuckin with no dame, as you could see  
But I-I like your steeze, your style, your whole  
demeanor**'

"But what if she does know and doesn't care," cried Kagome even harder.

After a couple of minutes Kagome was slowly calmed down and grabbed her _Baby Phat _bag full of make-up and thanked Inuyasha for comforting her. Inuyasha just grabbed her huge _Gucci_ bag full of her shoes and grunted a 'you're wlecome'. The rest of the day went fine.

After a while, night came and Kagome thanked her first new friends and told them that she repay everyone of them.

"Mom, I'm going to bed. Unpacking is so tiring. Night Souta," yawned Kagome.

"Good night honey," Ms. Higurashi said.

"Night Kag," shouted Souta using his nickname for her.

That whole night all Kagome could thing about was Inuyasha. He had comforted her and listened to her even when she was acting like a manic. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of his name. That's when she heard a car beeping. She looked out he window only to find Kouga in his new _Mercedes-Benz_. He flashed her a smile that showed all his pearly white teeth.

'How stupid does he think I am to fall for that fake smile? I mean get real, I know he is cheating on me,' Kagome mental shook the thought away and screamed as she ran out, "I will back later. I'm just gonna be with Kouga."

"Hey, what's up, babe. I'm sorry I couldn't help you unpack your stuff. You know how my dad is when I have to go to a family reunion" lied Kouga.

"It's okay. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha helped me get my stuff. So where are we going?" asked Kagome.

"Somewhere special," answered Kouga as he drove off.

Neither of the two notice Inuyasha listen to the whole conversation. He knew she was faking it but it boiled his blood to know Kouga still had Kagome and treated her like shit. He was going to get him back for her.

Kouga took Kagome to meet his family. It was a pleasant evening. Kouga mother loved her but his dad always kept talking about Ayame. His dad only like Ayame because she was the heir of Wolfe Hotel in Tokyo and she was a wolf demon.

After dinner was over Kouga let Kagome drive herself home in his _Mercedes-Benz_. On her way there, she saw Inuyasha, so she pulled up to the side walk and rolled down the window.

'**The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in  
his two-seater  
Now thats gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya,  
dont you forget it  
But it aint that easy for you to back up and leave  
him  
But you and me we got ties for different reasons  
I respect that and right before I turned to leave  
She said, "You dont know what you mean to me," come  
on**'

Inuyasha was surprised when the car pull up to the sidewalk but when he saw it was Kagome in the car he just smirked and jump in.

"So who's car?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kouga's," laughed Kagome.

"Okay. I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say the two of you went on a date," Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well sorta. I met his parents," answered Kagome.

'**No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when Im with my Boo  
You know Im crazy over you**

Sing it for me, K

I love and I need you  
Nelly, I love you, I do  
And its more than youll ever know  
Boy, its for sure  
You can always count on my love

**Forever more, yeah, yeah**'**  
**

The whole car ride they just talked about everything. Kagome told about the dinner and how all his dad talked about was Ayame. Inuyasha told her about his high school rivalry with Kouga. They shared memories and laughs. Then on the radio _Dilemma _by Nelly and Kelly came they both start sing along with the radio. Right in the middle of the song, he kissed her on the lips. Kagome gasped when she felt his tongue slowly lick her lips. His tongue slowly crept into her mouth as Kagome wrapped her arms his neck and deepened the kiss. The tongues were battle for dominace when Kagome broke it for some air. She blushed and turned her head to the side.

'**East coast, I know you're shakin right  
Down south, I know youre bouncin right  
West coast, I know youre walkin right  
(Cause you dont know what you mean to me)  
Midwest, I see you swingin right**

  
**No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when Im with my Boo  
Boy, you know Im crazy over you**

No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when Im with my Boo  
You know Im crazy over you

East coast, I know youre shakin right  
Down south, I know youre bouncin right  
West coast, I know youre walkin right  
(You dont know what you mean to me)  
Midwest, I see you swingin right'

Inuyasha gently put his hand under her chin and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He didn't what came over him but he want it to last.

'**East coast, youre still shakin right  
Down south, I know youre bouncin right  
West coast, I know youre walkin right  
(You dont know what you mean to me)  
Midwest, youre still swingin right**'

Inuyasha was about to get out of the car when Kagome grabbed his arm and sang the last part of the song to him.

'**No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when Im with my Boo  
Boy, you know Im crazy over you**

No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when Im with my Boo'

Inuyasha gently kissed her on the lips and whispered a soft good night to her. Kagome was so dazed that she didn't notice her mom was watching the whole thing. Ms. Higurashi was so happy her daughter finally found someone that made her happy. She didn't like Kouga at all but Kagome seem to love so she put up with him. Ms. Higurashi knew Kouga was cheating on Kagome but she knew Kagome would have to learn a lesson in life with out her mom being there to help her. Though Kagome didn't notice, Inuyasha did and he look right at Ms. Higurashi and gave her a smile that said all that he was thinking.

**It's not a one-shot! I hope you guys like it. And I'm working on the 5th chapter of Complete!**

**Luv, **

_**LilBihGirl **_


End file.
